Dear Assassin
by Halloween Godspell
Summary: Soul was the top murderer or assassin of the clan that picked him when he was a child. He was raised to be a killer and he turned out to be the best. He completed every mission thrown at him ever since he was a kid. What will happen when he sees the Princess who miraculously dodges all his attempts to kill her? Will he finally feel again? Or will it be his first grave mistake?


Slicing the throat of the man that raised his sword at me, I bathed in his fresh and warm blood.

_That was the last of them._

I pondered to myself and let the blood drip from my sword. I walked around, trying to find the exit, when I passed through this mirror. I watched myself soaked with crimson liquid, looking like a monster, with my cold and apathetic eyes.

I walked away from the scene and rinsed myself in this river I passed through. The cold night intensified the coldness of the water but still it didn't even manage to make me feel cold. I had gone numb to my very core. Murdering countless people now doesn't bother me anymore. I was the strongest assassin and they relied on me for jobs like these.

"Welcome home, my son." My master, Asura, told me as soon as I entered the premises.

"Yes, master." I bowed before I sat in front of him with my feet folded underneath me.

"I believe you've done your job perfectly?" He checked.

"Yes." I answered briefly.

"Very good. I know you just got back but I have another assignment for you." He informed me and took out a brown envelope from underneath his cloak.

"It's fine." _I don't want to stay in this place anyway._

"Here." He said as he passed me the envelope. "Your target this time is the royal clan of the Albarns."

"The royal clan? Why?" I asked. I didn't understand why he would want to slaughter the family that governed everyone.

"It must be done." was his usual reason. I knew it was futile to try and ask him.

_Well. I don't care either way. Might as well just hurry up and end this mission so I could get some free time for myself._

I pondered, took the envelope with me and stood up.

"I shall be on my way then."

"Yes." he answered and I vanished against the night, wanting to get it over with.

I moved through villages and forests hiding against the shadows of the night and made it on the main city after two days of travelling. I disguised myself as a merchant and stealthily walked thru the bustling market to try and get through.

While making sure I kept a low profile I accidentally bumped against this street person whose face was covered with the hood.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, although it didn't sound that sincere.

"O-Oh, It's fine. I am just fine." The voice sounded so sweet and gentle as she stood up on her own. "I-I shall be on my way then."

"Wait!" I called.

_Wait. Why did I call her?_

"Yes?" she stopped and looked at me.

"Won't you let me treat you an apple as an apology?" I asked her.

"That would be lovely." she answered happily.

I bought an apple for her and she happily ate it, all along not taking off her hood. I watched her hands that grasped the apple and it didn't look like it belonged to some peasant living on the streets.

"Why are you wearing a hood?" I asked, unable to keep the curiosity boiling inside me.

"A-Ah.. I.. I have this umm.. sickness! yes, a sickness that's very contagious. I-I should really be on my way. Thanks for the apple though, it was tasty." she said and turned around but suddenly paused. "May I know your name, kind sir?"

"Soul." I answered her immediately. Actually it was forbidden to give our name to someone but then again, she didn't look that dangerous and she's really nice.

"I'm Maka. Good day to you, Sir Soul." she said and just for a brief moment, I thought I saw the prettiest and most wonderful pair of emerald orbs that shone beautifully like the gems themselves.

I couldn't believe I gawked at her figure till the bustling crowd drowned her and she vanished from my sight. I cleared my throat and slapped my cheeks thrice as I reminded myself as to why I was there in the first place. It was to kill the royals not be mesmerized by some stranger's emerald eyes.

I walked towards the castle and waited till dark to commence my plan of annihilating the clan. I surreptitiously moved thru the courtyard and into the castle. I scaled the walls as I figured the royals would have to have their chambers up with their balconies.

I crept inside the dark room whose glass doors were left open and tiptoed towards the large canopy bed that lay at the center of the room.

Swiping the white canopy gently, I peered at the female sleeping peacefully on her bed. I raised the dagger high up and carefully climbed onto the bed, but the weight I placed on my knee made a creaking sound that slowly made the maiden peel her eyes open. She immediately screamed that another woman, probably this damn royalty's chamber maid, rushed in.

On reflex I let the dagger fly straight to her heart before I turned to the maiden who tried to crawl out of her bed. I took another dagger and tried to stab her but luckily she fell down and the dagger missed her.

I clicked my tongue and went around her bed to finish her off but she just dodged me again.

_Seriously? This is the second time she dodged me! How is she doing it? No one's ever escaped me before._

I thought incredulously and followed her to her balcony where she thought she could escape, but finally her luck ran out when she chose to run to her balcony instead of running outside and calling for help.

She stood at the edge of her balcony in her night gown and the cold night winds made her blonde hair flow and obstruct her face.

"Wh-Who are you?" she voiced. Somehow, it sounds a bit familiar.

_Have I heard it before?_

"I'm sorry but it looks like Grim Reaper sent me for you a bit too soon, don't you think?" I told her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked again, the fear completely lacing her words.

"I don't have anything against you. It's just that I was given a mission to kill you and your clan."

"So you, too, are after the throne then?" she asked, trying to be brave.

"I am not.. but maybe my master does." I informed her and finally stepped into the light where the moon shone so brightly.

"Those eyes.." she suddenly whispered.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you live." I spoke and threw the dagger at her but she made a quick step and instead the dagger hit her left shoulder.

"Really, you should just let yourself be killed by me. It'll be less painful that way." I told her and took steps closer to her hunched figure.

"I will never!" she exclaimed before she gasped at the pain from her shoulder.

"You're making my job more troublesome than it has to be, you know? So why don't you be a good girl and let yourself be killed?" I asked her and stopped in front of her.

"I'll never give up the life my parents gave me." she spoke and held her shoulder.

"Why are you making this hard for me?" I asked and squatted in front of her so I'll be of eye level to her. "You do know after I kill you, I'll have to kill your parents too, right? So I don't want to take too long on killing you and give them enough time to prepare counter measures."

"Bastard! Leave my parents alone!" she exclaimed and finally looked up to me.

"You're feisty aren't you?" I asked and cupped her face. Her blonde hair that covered her face was brushed back and the most wonderful emerald eyes greeted me with blazing intensity of anger.

"Wait.. Are you.. Maka?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here I am with another story. I hope I'll be able to finish this one. Please support me all the way. Have fun reading~! Ciao!<strong>

**Xoxo,**

**Halloween Godspell**


End file.
